Peperoni means I love you
by Kumiko Suzumi
Summary: (LizGordo) The story is now complete.
1. summer vaction

All characters are property of Disney, not me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can believe today is almost over, I mean it's the last day of our sophomore year of high school; and the 'three amigos' are still going strong." Lizzie McGuire thought to herself as she walked through the lunch line, picking out anything that somewhat resembled food. " After all we've been through in our life span of friendship; God it's almost unbelievable to thing about. Miranda is like a sister to me, truly the greatest friend that I have that happens to be a girl. She has a flare for things that's extremely unique to her; I think it's her artistic Latin roots coming out of her." She thought as she picked up what she was hoping was Thai noodles with peas and carrots, and placing it on her tray. Lizzie quickly skimmed over the racks with food on them and; giving up on finding anything that would actually be considered edible; she paid for her lunch, then head for her usual table where Miranda and Gordo were already waiting. "Gordo," she thought, " Now there's someone who's always been there. He's gorgeous really; with deep gray eyes and curly dark brown hair; I can't believe no one's noticed him yet." Lizzie smiled to herself, unknowingly from the secret satisfaction that no other girl existed in his eyes except her.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie." Gordo said as soon as she'd seated herself a crossed from him. This was much closer than she usually sat; but she'd been feeling different about him lately. She wasn't sure why, but Lizzie knew she had to find out. "So," she voiced suddenly, " is your party still on for tomorrow, Miranda?" "I wish," the girl responded, as Lizzie poked at her meal like she was awaiting it to move, " but my parents are dragging me to Mexico for a month."  
  
"A month," Lizzie objected," but that means I won't get to see until a couple weeks before schools starts. Remember, Gordo and my family are going camping in July; and won't be back until early August."  
  
"Unless you don't want to go, Lizzie." Gordo added. " I'm sure your parents would understand, I mean they might let you stay with Miranda."  
  
"Yeah, but this has been a tradition since we were five, Gordo. I doubt they'd let me; and either way, it's like one of the foundations of our friendship!"  
  
"Lizzie, chill. He was just making a suggestion. It's not like he's commanding you to kiss Kate's feet or something."  
  
"I know, Miranda." Lizzie sighed deeply and cast her gaze directly into Gordo's eyes, "I'm sorry to get over emotional like that."  
  
"It's alright, Lizzie, I've known you long enough to expect that." He half smiled at her warmly; and could almost have sworn that she blushed from it. "Anyway, it's almost time for class to start again; so."  
  
"Let's go!" Miranda cut in.  
  
~*~ after school ~*~  
  
"Thanks for walking home with me, Gordo, you didn't have to." Lizzie smiled to Gordo, and lightly cursed herself for blush at his presence again.  
  
"It's cool, I like spending time with you. I mean, just you - me time, doesn't happen that much; it's always the three of us. N-not that I mind," He added, " it's just you're a cool person on your own too."  
  
"It's alright, Gordo, I know what you mean. I mean, Miranda's great and everything, but it's hard to really talk to you with her craziness."  
  
"Exactly, It's like every time we get somewhere, Miranda thinks it's boring or." he looked down at the sidewalk as they walked; continuing the silence until they entered Lizzie's house.  
  
"Mom? I'm home, and I brought Gordo with me. Are you here? Mom?" From the lack of a response, she went to the kitchen and found a note on the counter.  
  
Lizzie,  
  
Matt broke his leg in baseball practice today, so your father and I have taken him to the hospital. Since I'm uncertain as to how long we'll be, here's some money to order a pizza. Please, stay home so I know where you are; though you can have Miranda or Gordo over (but not both, I don't want any wild parties and I know how you three get). Yes, Lizzie, they can stay the night as long as their parents don't mind.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
After reading the note, she turned to Gordo, " Pepperoni then?" "Sure," he smiled to her. "Um, Gordo, why don't you see if you can't spend the night? I mean, mom did say it was alright with her and I really don't want to be here alone."  
  
He placed one finger over her lips, "Enough said, Lizzie, I'll always be here for you. Besides, I could think of nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you." As he removed his finger, he grabbed the portable phone and check with his mom; who agreed that he could as long as he didn't stay up too late; and Lizzie called in for pizza.  
  
"Tell you what," Lizzie stated when she hung up the phone, " you could go home and pack for tonight while I clean my room and wait for the pizza." She smiled to him warmly; and he smiled back. "Alright, McGuire, have it your way; I'll be back soon." When Lizzie heard the door close, she ran upstairs; quickly cleaned her room up and then went back downstairs and plopped down on the sofa. She started channel surfing; after finding nothing worth watching; she turned off the TV and was about to go upstairs; when she was tackled down. She turned her body to face her attacker in mid- fall, and came face to face with Gordo; who now was resting in between her legs, and their faces inches apart. They could feel the other's breath, could almost hear each other's risen heartbeats, and their eyes locked. " I was trying to surprise you," Gordo whispered; his eyes never leaving Lizzie's. Just as they began to inch their lips toward the other's the doorbell ringed; in a panic; Lizzie knocked him off of her and answered it, gave the pizza man his money, and closed the door. Turning around, she found Gordo in the poison she had been in; leaning back on the stairs, looking her over. She smiled to him and placed the box on an inn table; then sat down beside him.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I told you, Lizzie, to surprise you."  
  
"I was surprised alright. Gordo, you almost kissed me."  
  
He sighed heavily and looked to the ground, "would that have been so bad?"  
  
"Gordo?" Her eyes filled with confusion and a hidden want for his words. Lizzie touched his arm, "no, it would be bad at all." She looked him over once, then cleared her throat. "Come on, the pizza's getting cold." She took his hand in one of hers, the pizza box in the other and went to her room. When Gordon refused to move, she turned and looked at him.  
  
" Wouldn't be bad, hm? Does that mean you." He stopped short, the words choking him. "Does that mean you like me, Lizzie?" 


	2. time without miranda

All characters are property of Disney. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
She took his hand in one of hers, the pizza box in the other and went to her room. When Gordon refused to move, she turned and looked at him.  
  
" Wouldn't be bad, hm? Does that mean you." He stopped short, the words choking him. "Does that mean you like me, Lizzie?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Well, Lizzie?" Gordo's voice asked again after ten minutes of silence; losing it's once hopeful sound. "Earth to Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, um, come on; Gordo; the pizza's getting cold."  
  
"The pizza can want and be micro waved; my question can't."  
  
"Can't what, Gordo? Be micro waved?" A slight smirkish grin appeared on Lizzie's face, and Gordo began accepting the fact that he wasn't getting an answer one way or the other; but on a high note she didn't say no.  
  
A couple hours later, they had devoured the pizza and had gotten so wrapped up in the television; that the situation had completely slipped their minds. At least that's the way it seemed, but it was silently eating at Lizzie the whole time. Gordo had sounded so hopeful the first time he asked, why? Did he like her? Was he just messing with her? No, Gordo was her friend, he wouldn't do that to her. Still, there was something in his voice earlier; it was the same thing she'd been feeling whenever she was around him lately only much stronger. Lizzie began to recall the sensation of his breath on her face; and found that it made her shiver in a way she'd never known before. "There is something there, and I'm going to found out what," she vowed and got up from the chair and sat down right beside Gordo.  
  
Gordo had be getting uncomfortable after noticing that she was staring him down, and then she'd seated herself right next to him; making him catch his breath quickly. "God," he thought to himself, " please Lizzie, don't tease me tonight. I care for you so much, but I am human. So, it's up to you to keep us from doing something you'd regret." He inwardly smiled at the last thought, because he knew he'd never regret any time spent with her; she was the only girl he'd ever truly wanted. To his amazement, Lizzie rested her head on his should and nuzzled against him; carefully inching her body closer to his. "You okay?" his voice was a mere whisper.  
  
"Hm? Yeah, Gordo, I'm fine." She smiled to him. "Just a little scared is all."  
  
"Well by all means, McGuire, let me save you." Gordo smiled back at her; as he wrapped an arm around her; causing Lizzie to snuggle against his chest. He turned his face slightly and quickly smelt her hair; which to no surprise held the same light flowery scent it always did. He loved everything about her, the only problem being that her scent and body heat surrounding Gordo was making him hard faster than he thought it would. Gordo obviously didn't want to be moved from his position, so he settled for slouching further in the couch.  
  
Unfortunately for him, his moment of heaven ended all too soon; Lizzie had gotten up and announced she'd be back in a while, and disappeared upstairs. He sighed in defeat, then went to her room; where he stripped down to his boxer and placed his pajama bottoms on over them. Gordo was just putting his dirty clothes in a separate bag when Lizzie can in and shrieked at him.  
  
"Gordo, what are you doing in here?!?"  
  
"Changing." He stood up and turned around to face her; and seeing instantly why she'd screamed, her skin and hair tips were damp and the only thing covering her was a yellow towel. Gordo couldn't help it, the words left his mouth before he could stop them. "You're beautiful, McGuire."  
  
"Gordo, you." She stopped short, half shock and half flattered," I'm what?"  
  
His eyes started to look her over, memorizing her body like this. The towel wrapped tightly around her chest; allowing only the base of her breasts to be visible; and it concealed her torso, all the way down to a few inches below her womanhood. Her body was covered with water droplets from the shower, and her hair clang to her face, as if she were a goddess. "You're truly beautiful." He repeated himself, stepping towards her.  
  
Lizzie looked at the floor, blushing from the emotion his eyes were expressing to her as the looked over her. Her heartbeat had risen yet again, and she felt a growing need to go to him and drop her towel. She turning her back to him, not wanting him to see the full extent of what he was doing to her; but it was too late, Gordo had seen it all too well. He stepped closer, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Swallowing hard, halfway unable to believe he was doing now what he'd dreamed so long of doing, simply holding her like a lover would; and she not resisting him at all. In fact she had quickly relaxed in his hold and leaned against him; much to his delight.  
  
"Lizzie," he softly whispered into her ear," stop me if you don't want this." He kissed down her neck and nipped at her shoulder once. "You're sure about this? Please, Lizzie, say something."  
  
A smile crossed her face, as she lightly pant, " It's alright, Gordo."  
  
"Lizze?" Gordo looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I love you too." 


	3. the makings of a dream

All the characters belong to Disney, and not me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Last time ~  
  
Lizzie looked at the floor, blushing from the emotion his eyes were expressing to her as they looked her over. Her heartbeat had risen yet again, and she felt a growing need to go to him and drop her towel. She turning her back to Gordo, not wanting him to see the full extent of what he was doing to her; but it was too late, Gordo had seen it all too well. He stepped closer, putting his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Swallowing hard, halfway unable to believe he was doing now what he'd dreamt so long of doing, simply holding her like a lover would; and she not resisting him at all. In fact, she had quickly relaxed in his hold and leaned against him; much to his delight.  
  
"Lizzie," he softly whispered into her ear," stop me if you don't want this." He kissed down her neck and nipped at her shoulder once. "You're sure about this? Please, Lizzie, say something."  
  
A smile crossed her face, as she lightly panted, " It's alright, Gordo."  
  
"Lizze?" Gordo looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I love you too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo's mind could barely conceive what she was saying. She loved him? Here he was holding the only woman he'd ever wanted in his arms; a mere towel and his pajama bottoms the only items separating their bodies; and she's telling him that she loved him? "No, this has to be a dream; it just has to be. Lizzie would never say that, she doesn't feel that way." The thoughts quickly ran through his mind before he could cease them in anyway.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie's voice broke him free from his thoughts. "You alright?" She wiggled her body enough to turn around in his arms; finding herself lost in his gray eyes. Lizzie raised one of her hand and placed it on his chest, the other she brought to his face and softly brushed the back of it against his cheek; before allowing it to settle near his neck. Receiving no response to any of this, she leaned in and nuzzled against his chest.  
  
"Y-you love me, Lizzie?" Gordo's voice was faint and nervous; as his arms brought their bodies even closer to each other. He didn't care if he sounded dumb right now; all he cared about was her answer. He had literally given her power over his life; hell, she was his life. He lowered his stare and their eyes locked.  
  
Without any hesitation, Lizzie smiles to him, " I do." Lizzie could not take it any longer; here she was with the man she wanted and love; and they were just - well, standing there. She decided to take things into her own hands, kissing Gordo lightly, and then with much delight, deepening as he responded to her. It wasn't until she began to pull him downward that either of them noticed they'd been inching toward the bed the whole time. They blushed at their position when they broke the kiss for air; Gordo was over Lizzie, his body settling between her legs.  
  
"Lizzie," he started, "if you want this to stop; tell me now. You're my best friend, that means more to me than anything else."  
  
"Gordo," she replied quickly, " kiss me already." She smirked lightly, " that is unless you want to remove those first." She slipped one hand down and pulled lightly on the spandex strip of his bottoms.  
  
"McGuire, I hope you realize how much I care about you. I also hope you realize that you don't have to do this."  
  
"Gordo, I'm starting to think you don't want this, is that it?" She leaned back on an elbow and looked at him.  
  
"It's not that at all, God; you don't know how much I want you; I'm just saying if you don't want to, I can wait."  
  
She smiled up at him, her eyes full of the tenderness toward him, Gordo had only dreamt of. "You'd wait for me?"  
  
Gordo stood up and looked at her, allowing his eyes to express every emotion toward her he'd hidden. "Only forever, McGuire."  
  
Lizzie stood up as well, pulling the curtains in her room down and then going to the door. The whole time she'd been keenly aware of the fact that Gordo was stripping himself from his bottoms and boxer and now stood naked in her room. Lizzie's hands quietly shut the door; then traveled down and locked it. No soon had she done so, than she heard a lower husky whisper that made her shiver. "Let's try it again, shall we?" it said to her. She turned around and smiled to him, "alright." Lizzie walked back over to her bed; dropping her towel gracefully right before sitting down.  
  
Gordo couldn't believe his eyes, she truly did have the body of a goddess; at least to him. Something in him told him to take her right now and never let her leave his side; that she and he belonged to each other. However, not wanted to look too possessive of her, he simply sat down beside her and kissed her like he'd always wanting to. The kiss spawned a mini war between tongues, ending with Gordo being the victory twice; as he was once again on top of Lizzie and had caused her to moan first. Gordo's hands traveled her body; wondering over her breasts; to which a nipple was quickly pinched; and extending down her side, following the curve of her hips, until it settled upon her tigh; as the other hand held his body up slightly above her. Lizzie's hands, too, were wondering. They went through his hair, over his chest, down his back; and then settled for continuously tracing his spine with her fingernails; the whole time her womanhood becoming wetter and wetter from it's arousal and waiting. In all honesty, Lizzie wanted him to take her now; but she held back, understanding how he wanted to savoir the moment. Gordo's kissing began to travel as well; going from her lips to her neck; where he not only kissed, but suckled and nipped as well.  
  
"God, Gordo," she moaned as her pants became heavy and her arousal verging on painful, "take me."  
  
Her pleas for him to take her where hardening him, causing him to unknowingly taunt her as it rubbed against her inner thigh; mere centimeters from her womanly heat. Lizzie was beginning to go insane from waiting; so she did the only thing she could think to do, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her body upward to him; allowing the two arousals to connect with each other. Gordo gasped, surprised at the sensation and the feeling of suddenly being within her. He broke loose from his attention on her neck and looked into her eyes once more.  
  
"Take me now, Gordo," Lizzie whispered again, but this time it was different. Gordo could feel how ready she was for him; the wetness of her hardening him almost more than he could stand; as the realization that HE had aroused her to this point entered his mind. "She really does want me," he thought, " I did this to her, I caused this reaction." He began to thrust within her; slowly at first but then quickly speeding up; adding depth and power behind it. "I want to be the only person to ever touch her in such a way, if only she'd allow that. Please, let me love you for an eternity, my Lizzie." The thoughts kept entering his brain; as he continued to pound inside of her; ever moan she made coaxing him to do more. Their bodies molded together, pleasuring the other until they reached the plateau; moaning out and not caring who heard them. Gordo had collapsed lightly over Lizzie, and even after he'd caught his breath didn't want to move. He enjoyed being inside of her; enjoyed the feeling of her hand that was currently stoking his hair; but he finally pulled out and laid by Lizzie's side. He pulled her close to him; kissed her genteelly; and sighed contently as she rested her head upon his chest as they both fell asleep. 


	4. the mourning after

Disney owns all charries. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Gordo awoke to a lonely bed. He looked about Lizzie's room and began to question all the things he's mind kept telling him happened. "Lizzie and I, we made love last night? No, it had to be another dream." He decided to ignore the voice within him, gather his clothing for the day, and take a shower. Gordo took his time; hoping the steam would clear his mind, as ever product he used (the shampoo, conditioner, soap, etc.) made him smell more and more like Lizzie. " I can spend all day with her scent following me," he acknowledged to himself.  
  
After fifteen minutes, he ended the shower and; after dressing in a plain white dress shirt and black slacks; he wonder around the McGuire home and searched for Lizzie. He stepped into the kitchen and heavily sighed at his lack of ability to locate her. "Where are you, Lizzie?"  
  
The slamming of the door jolted him from his pondering; followed by Lizzie entering the kitchen as well. She held a McDonald's bag in one hand, drink holder in the other, and; much to Gordo's delight; the brightest smile she'd ever had upon her face. "Mourning," her voice almost sang," Hope I didn't worry you about my not being here; I went to get something for breakfast." She sat both items on the counter and; after handing him and orange juice; started sorting through the bag. Gordo ate his meal heartily; as he was for some reason (*ahem*) unusually hungry that morning.  
  
Once everything was thrown away, Gordo turned to go watch T.V.; but was pulled back. Lizzie stared up at him, with a look he couldn't decipher. "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Gordon?" her voice rang playfully into his ears.  
  
"T-t.v., why?"  
  
She smiled, " I have another idea; if you don't mind?" Before he could answer, their lips had meet and the distance between their bodies melted away. Gordo's arms went around her waist; as the wonderful realization that last night did really happen began to take over him. Still, this kiss; innocent as it was; drove him with a desire to take her again. Yet, he resisted it with a great deal of effort; wanting her to somehow tell him that she wished it as well. As if by magic; Lizzie lifted herself and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Lizzie?" he moaned out, half questioning her actions. Too concentrated on suckling his earlobe; that she rested his doubt by unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. "God, McGuire," he moaned, "what are you doing to me?"  
  
Lizzie leaned back slight and smirked. "That should be obvious, Mr. Gordon." She passionately kissed him, then whispered, "the couch is close enough, take me there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, I was trying to get some of it done since you all seem to like it so well. Thanks for all the great reviews; and even if you don't like it; please review anyway. How else can I improve my skill unless someone tells me why I suck at something? *smiles* I'll update again sometime this week. 


	5. what about us?

I don't own any of the characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie sighed deeply to herself; as she laid in bed thinking of her and Gordo's recent relationship. It's had been a little over a month since the fateful day in which they'd admitted their desires to the other, and they were still going strong. Almost every night; with exception to when Lizzie felt too feminine (*ahem*); Gordo would sneak over and stay with her until early dawn. Sometimes they'd hold each other close and talk; and other times, well, more physical activities occurred. Lizzie had been firm on the condition that Gordo had to wear a condom after the first night; which was alright, because neither of them were ready to become parents just yet.  
  
She was brought back to reality by pebbles hitting against her window; the sound made her smiles because it signaled that he was finally here. Lizzie quickly got up and sneaked downstairs to let him in. Her smiles soon abandoned her however; when she noticed the serious glint in his eyes as they stood at the door.  
  
"Gordo," she almost shook with concern, " what is it?"  
  
"Nothing, er, well; can I just come in?"  
  
" Of course, sorry." She stepped back so that he could enter; being incredibly quiet the whole time; they managed to sneak back into her room without anyone noticing.  
  
Her nervousness grew as he sat on her bed; face heavy and eyes glued to the floor. It was like something were forbidding him to look at her; no matter how much she wished he would. "Lizzie," his voice finally sounded, barely auditable, " what's going to happen to us; I mean when school starts again?"  
  
Her eyes widened and a sense of dread filled her. Was she merely a summer fling to him; this whole heavenly experience only a game? No, this was not HER Gordo speaking; he would never something such as these words that were floating from this imposters mouth. "What do you mean?" she managed to squeak out.  
  
That's when it happened, his eyes locked upon hers again. There was something almost magical about those instances with them; their eyes would relieve everything the other hid. It was in that instant that Lizzie understood why he was asking such a thing; it had to do with Miranda. What were they going to tell her; if anything? Whatever the decision would change everything for the "Three Amigos", and they both knew it.  
  
"So," Gordo's voice asked again, his eyes aching for her to always be near him, "what are we going to do about us?" 


	6. Realizations

As always, the characters belong to Disney.  
  
~ Last Chapter ~  
  
That's when it happened, his eyes locked upon hers again. There was something almost magical about those instances with them; their eyes would relieve everything the other hid. It was in that instant that Lizzie understood why he was asking such a thing; it had to do with Miranda. What were they going to tell her; if anything? Whatever the decision would change everything for the "Three Amigos", and they both knew it.  
  
"So," Gordo's voice asked again, his eyes aching for her to always be near him, "what are we going to do about us?"  
  
~ Chapter 6: Realizations ~  
  
"Well, I, um." Lizzie was dizzy with thoughts; the only thing she really knew was that she wanted their friendship more than anything. However, she had found another side of Gordo recently that she didn't want to lose; and she needed to think in all out. "C-can I think a little? I mean, you've obviously had time to contemplate; can't I have the same?"  
  
"How long?" He sighed heavily; as if she'd already said something wrong. "You're right, it's only fair, I just.When can I expect an answer?"  
  
Lizzie fidgeted with her hands nervously as she sat down beside him. "Well, um.I'm n-not really sure how long I need." Mind racing on everything that she and he had ever been through; the mystery play where Kate had flat out told her of Gordo's feelings; that same night when she'd realized her own feelings toward him; her fourth grade crush on him; everything. "I'll tell you before the end of the camping trip; that'll only be a couple of weeks from now."  
  
Gordo nodded, "Whatever you think you need, McGuire. I just.I can't do this is all."  
  
Lizzie could sense he was hiding something from her; she could feel his fear. Was he scared of caring for her? No, that was definitely not the case. Was he scared she'd reject him, tell him to forget everything that'd happened between them? Lizzie paused on that train of thought, he hadn't expected her to hear his words and say all she needed was him; did he? She couldn't say that, it wasn't true; and she couldn't lie to him. She needed Miranda and her parents as well; she needed time to be herself and think too. She loved Gordo in more than one way; that was clear, but she couldn't spend every waking moment with him; just as he couldn't with her.  
  
"Gordo," she turn to face him, but he was already gone. 


	7. a change of plans

You know the drill: I don't own the characters; Disney does. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Exactly two weeks had passed since Gordo's last late night visit; and every waking moment since then, his question raked Lizzie's brain for an answer. She'd told him she'd give me his answer sometime on their trip; now they were packing up the car and she still didn't know what she was going to say. " Why can't everything be black and white? Right or wrong. Why is there so much gray shading everywhere?" She whined to herself as she finished packing her final camping bag; bringing it down stairs and plopping down by the front door. She paused only for a moment when she noticed only her bags remained; "dad must have already taken the others out." Shrugging it off; she entered the all too quiet kitchen, poured herself a bowl and cereal. As she sat down to eat her breakfast; she listened for any hint of where everyone might be, but found none. Finishing, she set her bowl in the sink and set out to locate everyone to see what was slowing them down.  
  
Lizzie searched the entire house; but couldn't locate anyone or any clue as to where they'd gone. " I wished they'd left a note, we are suppose to be going on a trip." She sighed to herself; then plopped down on the sofa, and clicked on the TV. Patiently awaiting her family's return, Lizzie sat there for hours until the phone rang. She went to answer it; and nearly screamed when she heard who was calling her.  
  
"Mom?," her eyes widening in disbelief, " where are you guys?"  
  
"Sorry, hon, but you looked so peacefully sleeping that we decided to leave you there. Besides you don't like this things anyway; and you're big enough to watch yourself now."  
  
"But, we've done this for years now. It's a FAMILY trip; doesn't that imply something to you guys?!?"  
  
"Lizzie, I'm on a pay phone, and I really don't want to argue. Just have fun and stay out of trouble. Listen, the Gordon's left David too; so when he'll be staying with you for until we get back. Oh, all expect for next Monday; we're having the house bombed for insects, so you'll be at the Gordon's. Now, just try to have fun; okay? I have to go, bye."  
  
"But, mom -" She'd already hung up, leaving Lizzie with no one to argue with. "Just great, I'm going to be alone with Gordo for two weeks." All of a sudden, Lizzie smiled to herself; and evil plain being worked out in her mind. "I'm going to be stuck with Gordo for two weeks. This will be prefect at seeing if he truly still loves me!" She jumped up and down; spinning as she did so.  
  
Hearing the door knock, Lizzie hurriedly opened it. "Gordo," she said; a slight smile on her face at the mention of his name.  
  
"McGuire. Um, can I come in?"  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
"It's alright." He shot her a prize-winning smile as he entered. "So, what are we going to do for two weeks?"  
  
"How should I know?" she giggled slightly. "Do I look like a girl with a plan to you?" Inside, Lizzie was dying to put her actually plan to action. Oh, if he only knew what she had in store for him; he'd probably blush. 


	8. jealousy

As you should all know by now, I don't own Lizzy or any of the characters, sad as it is. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Gordo made his way to the living room couch and soon became engrossed in the T.V.; Lizzy made her way to her room. She silently closed the door and crept over to her bed, and picked up her phone. "Please don't say no," she mentally pleaded as she dialed the number. As the other end rang, Lizzy could swear she felt her heart stopping; but her thoughts were soon switch over as a masculine voice answered with a "hello". "Oh, hey, Ethan? This is Lizzy."  
  
"Liz-zy, Liz-zy, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"How about come over to my house for a swim?"  
  
"Me and you, and a swimming pool –"  
  
"–And Gordo."  
  
"And Gordo, cool enough."  
  
"So, you'll be here?"  
  
"Sure thing Liz-zy."  
  
As she hang up, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about this. Since they had started high school Ethan had begun to feel differently toward her, and often openly flirted with her in front of everyone. She knew she was merely going to be using him to prove to Gordo that he did still love her; and she was pretty sure Ethan had caught that too by the change in his tones. Still he was coming, he temporary knight in shining armor; or shining swimming trunks anyway. First came the fun part; she picked out a light blue thong bikini set that made her eyes seem twice as bright. She put it on, picturing what it would do to both of her guests when they saw her; and couldn't help but smile as she exited to the living room. "Does this look alright?" she asked sweetly; suppressing a giggle when he looked at her. Gordo's eyes bugged out of his head some, "y-yeah, it looks great." He quickly looked back at the screen, and Lizzy thought she heard him mumble a "damn" under his breath.  
  
"I'm going to see if the water's warm enough to swim in, kay?" She didn't even wait for him to reply before leaving to the back yard. As she dipped her finger into the pool, she was pleased to find that it was perfect. "I hope this works," she whispered, crossing her fingers. When she looked up, she noticed Ethan heading toward the front of the house, so she called him over toward the back of the gate; where his eyes too bugged out of his head at the sight of her. "Liz-zy, quite lovely today." She couldn't' stop the light giggle that escaped her lips at the way he said her name; she'd always found it amusing. "But I think you'd look better this way," he said as he pushed her into the pool. She splashed around and resurfaced, "Ethan, you jerk," she said as she gasped for air.  
  
"Sorry, Liz-zy" he smirked.  
  
"Yeah?" She grabbed his leg and pulled him in with her. They continued splashing each other and Lizzy squealed from time to time; until Ethan had splashed her into a corner and their noses touched as they started into eachother's eyes. Lizzy couldn't' help but notice they had a new depth to them then what they'd ever had before. Still, her heart was Gordo's; and feeling a kiss coming on, she shifted her gaze toward the patio doors; where she spotted none other than her beloved Gordo watching them.  
  
Suddenly something came over her, she leaned forward and kissed Ethan with all she had. He responded more than she thought he would; wrapping his arms around her and trying his best to deepen it. But as quickly as it had happened it was done; and Lizzy was left embracing the air. When she opened her eyes, she was horrified to see that Gordo had ripped Ethan away from her, out of the pool, and was now attempting to fight him. "Gordo, stop, what are you doing?!?"  
  
He turned to face her, his eyes gleaming with some sort of hidden betrayal that broke her heart to see. She jumped out of the pool and step in-between them. "Ethan, thanks for coming, but maybe you should go."  
  
"What? Yeah, yeah, anything you say Liz." He leaned forward and kisses her cheek, earning a low growl from Gordo. "Talk to you tomorrow." As he walked away, Gordo watch until Ethan was entirely out of view.  
  
"How could you do that?" he voiced lowly.  
  
"Do what, kiss Ethan? It's not like I belong to anyone, Gordo." she shot back, her eyes screaming out a pain of her secret longing.  
  
His eyes looked over her, then locked on hers, walking toward Lizzy and lightly shoving her into the house. "You belong to me, McGuire, never forget that." With those words uttered he leaned in a passionately kissed her. 


	9. fairytale goodbye

Obviously, I do not own Lizze McGuire or anyone on there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie laid on her bed and sighed lightly to herself. So much had happened between her and Gordo since the beginning of their friendship, it was almost unreal. At the start of the school year, they had made it quite clear they were a couple; and no one had seemed surprised. They were inseparable for the most part, and no one seemed to be able to come between them. Lizzie and Gordo's relationship was a perfect fairytale; the sad thing about fairytales is they never last forever. After high school the two seemed to go their own way; as many do, but still held the love they felt for each other in a special place in their hearts. They were, after all, first loves; and first love often holds a secret language all of its own. Which is why every time Lizzie or Gordo eat a slice of their favorite pizza; they stop a second to remember the other; because true love still lives and pepperoni means "I love you".  
  
"Well maybe nothin' lasts forever  
  
Even when you stay together  
  
I don't need forever after  
  
It's your laughter won't let me go  
  
So I'm holding on this way  
  
Did you know, could you tell  
  
You were the only one  
  
That I ever loved  
  
Now everything's so wrong  
  
Did you see me walking by?  
  
Did it ever make you cry?  
  
You're my favorite mistake" ~Sheryl Crow~ 


End file.
